


FETISH Z - WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH Z - WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-----------------------------------------------------

WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?

 

“You can do a partial transformation?” Naruto had a wide smile, but there was something penetrating in that gaze. Kiba wasn’t sure why he’d told him that, although it was true it wasn’t something he let people know, it was a unusual trait even among the Inuzuka clan and after doing it a few times to go play with the puppies as a child... and a few times as a teen, well his mother hadn’t been amused and had forbade him from doing it. Yea, so it turned him on being treated like a dog... hump on one leg and no one has a sense of humor anymore. 

“Yes...” He couldn’t help being a bit hesitant in his answer there was entirely too much interest on the blue-eyed nin’s face. 

“Sounds fun.” Naruto laughed, his usual harmless easy going grin on his face and the awkward moment was over. 

Kiba grinned, “Come on, we’ll be late meeting Hinata and Sakura for the movie.” 

Naruto smirked, “Don’t want to get Sakura pissed and have her knock you out?”

The dark-haired man snorted, “You’re the only one she ever knocks around.” 

“Lucky me.” Naruto answered wryly. “So you dating her now?” They started walking toward the theater where they were to meet with the pink fireball and the timid black haired girl... talk about unlikely friendships, but they went everywhere together.

A look of distress crossed his face before he could stop it but Kiba covered it quickly. “Nah, she’s not my type, were only friends...” Although he was bi-sexual, there was only one person in the group he had an ‘interest’ in and he had blonde hair. “Are you and Hinata?” Kiba glanced over at the fun-loving nin.

Naruto laughed, his honest blue eyes were full of amusement. “Kiba. I’m gay... somehow she’s just not my type.” 

Kiba froze and Naruto took several more steps before realizing he was no longer at his side. Kiba’s voice sounded raspy even to himself as he gasped. “Gay?”

Naruto gave a wide grin and started laughing so hard he almost fell over, as he calmed he snickered, “How did you not know? Half the village knows... some nin you are!”

Kiba was still speechless but covered his silence with a chagrined smile, then he scratched his head. “Guess I must missed that one.”

Naruto still looked amused when he reminded, “The girls are waiting. Come on, I don’t bite... at least not much.” 

That was one of the oldest lines in the book and yet as the tempting whisker-marked man flashed a wicked grin Kiba had a feeling he wasn’t joking. The tattooed nin suddenly had good reason to be glad his pants were loose as his cock swelled at the thought, although he tried to play it off, “Yea, well Sakura will make sure you won’t have teeth to bite anyone if we’re late for the movie.” 

Naruto laughed and they continued walking towards the theater. Kiba noticed Naruto’s not so subtle looks down at the front of his pants, there was no way the sexy blonde knew how turned on his words had made him. Kiba was sure his pants hid the fact well enough.... until he noticed the hint of a devilish smile on Naruto’s face. “Kiba we will need to drop by my place, I forgot something.”

Kiba felt a slightly uneasy feeling but agreed, “Okay, we can stop there on the way to the theater.” It was true Kiba was attracted to the impish nin but the hair was rising on the back of his neck, every instinct he had was warning ‘big dog tread carefully’. If he was Akamaru he’d have felt like he was trotting along side a powerful dominant male, but that was ridiculous, this was Naruto; playful goofy Naruto not some formidable Alpha. 

When they arrived at Naruto’s apartment he walked in and back to his bedroom, calling back to Kiba, “Make yourself at home, I’ll be out in minute.” 

The lean man wandered around the small living room casually looking at things, he didn’t hear Naruto enter the room but as he approached behind him Kiba could smell him... The wonderful aroma, the attractive blonde was aroused. Kiba didn’t mind a little recreational sex, in fact this was what he’d desired but hadn’t dreamt was possible. He smiled, about to turn to face those flirtatious blue eyes but a firm, but not painful grasp on his shoulders stopped his motion. Naruto lowered his mouth to just over the bare skin on the side of Kiba’s throat, his seductive breaths feathering over Kiba’s skin, teasing him. He expected his assertive peer to kiss, perhaps even give some gently sucking kisses to the sensitive flesh, but Naruto’s hot tongue licked the area and Kiba gasped at the erotic sensation. The bold, passionate man still held him by the shoulders preventing him from moving but Kiba knew he wouldn’t have been able to anyway, his knees were weak at the agile brush of that warm wet muscle exploring the contours of his neck... tasting him, and as his cock flushed harder Kiba gave a soft whine. 

This was not happening, this amazing sensual man was not making every inch of his body yearn with just the brush of his mouth, but there was no denying he was. Kiba could hear a barely audile low rumble coming from the lithe blonde, a vibration in his chest as Naruto’s body cupped his... something between a purr and a soft growl, and the sound thrilled Kiba, turning him on more than anything had ever before. That hungry feral sound and the enormous erection that lay flushed hard and ready against his ass was enough to drive a louder lusty whimper from him. Kiba rocked his hips back to rub that swollen flesh against the part of his ass and heard a soft warning growl before a sharp nip on his throat. Kiba yelped in surprise at the prick of pain but it was closely followed by a moan. The brown haired nin could feel the tickle of drops of blood sliding down his throat, the sensation left him almost trembling with the power of his desire and turned his brain to mush. Kiba’s shameless wanton cries were fevered as the wet heat of his companion’s mouth continued to caress his throat a moment longer, then Naruto nuzzled up the back of his neck making Kiba’s breath catch at the surge of need that swept through him and a low gravely purr in his ear ordered, “Change.” 

Then the hands and heat was gone leaving Kiba so weak that his hands shook as he quickly stripped, thoughts of indecision or reluctance never occurred to him, he wanted the incredible dominant being covering him. Kiba knew what the enthralling man wanted; as soon as Kiba stripped he partially transformed and walked into Naruto’s room. Walking into the room was like walking into a fierce alpha’s den, his curled tail dropped submissively and his ears lowered. A mixture of fear and excitement made every inch of Kiba’s body hyperaware, the acute sense of smell he had in this state only helped make both his lust and his anxiety grow. The room was dim, not dark in anyway but muted, and it gave it a natural feel of privacy and seclusion... distant from the world outside. 

Then all thought fled and his primal side took over as he saw the powerful predator that was his friend stalking across the room. The broad shoulders and rock-hard muscles rippling under the golden skin, all this had been hidden beneath the garish orange Naruto wore like camouflage. The virile blonde’s eyes darkened in warning, through his slightly parted lips Kiba could see the sharp canines that had easily pierced his skin. “Don’t move.” Naruto’s voice had a rumbling tone, the undeniable strength in it drew an instant desire to obey from Kiba... to submit. 

Kiba stood perfectly still, his heart racing and his cock throbbing as the dominant nin circled him, studying him in a move very like a alpha wolf over an intruder to his pack, sizing up and looking for any sign of resistance... any slight hint of a lack of submission, it was terrifying... and exciting. Naruto hadn’t really changed much except his tone and the searing intensity of his eyes... the undeniable aura of command. When he stood before Kiba once more his gaze was approving. Kiba’s tail gave a timid wag, then stilled once more, his posture easing slightly and his ears no longer tightly pressed to his head but not moving until Naruto gave a slight nod releasing him.

Naruto took his hand and led him over to the bed but not onto it, he turned Kiba to face it and his powerful muscles flexed as he molded himself to the eager nin from behind once more. The vigilant alpha drew Kiba close with an assertive hand and tilted his head up, warm breath tickled his ear as the imposing male nuzzled him, breathing in his scent until his explorations reached the clotted puncture of his bite mark. Naruto slowly licked the bruised skin of the bite mark as he skillfully ran his hand down Kiba’s back to the base of his tail, caressing the skin and leaving it aching for his touch. Kiba whined loudly at the tease, he was so desperately horny he was shaking and his cock was dripping precum down the shaft, he tipped his head offering his throat but Naruto did no more than lick it. 

Naruto's low rough purr directed, “On the bed.” Kiba scrambled up on the bed on his hands and knees. Without a word Naruto grabbed his hips in an effortless, demanding way, pulling Kiba back to kneel on the beds edge. Kiba’s tail curled up over his back offering his ass to Naruto as wanton as a cat in heat. Intimidating blue eyes blazed as he placed a hand on the back of Kiba’s head and firmly pushed his upper body down so he was bent before him. He could feel the masterful man watching him; it was so arousing he would have done anything for him. 

Skilled fingers bushed over Kiba’s puckered hole to stroke the hypersensitive area where the underside of his tail met his body and making him shiver at the pulses of pleasure. Kiba panted and made soft pleading sounds as he felt the same enthralling licks he'd felt on his neck teasing that tender strip of skin, then lapping over the puckered star of his ass, he pressed back slightly into the amazing feeling and heard a low growl. There was a prick of pain as Naruto bit the cheek of his ass, then releasing it he returned to the extremely arousing exploration of Kiba’s sensitive entrance. Kiba could feel twin rivulets of blood trickle down the curve of his ass, the sensation teasing him almost as much as the hot tongue now slipping into his body tasting him with slow deep probes. He whimpered urgently his whole body quivering in over-stimulation. Naruto rose and Kiba felt the gradual spear of two slick fingers pushing into his body, the feeling just short of painful as they settled far inside him, drew back and buried themselves completely within him once more. Kiba bit his lip as he tried to resist bucking back on those agile long fingers and as they pushed in again the stretching sensation grew more intense. Naruto had placed a third finger and was thrusting into him, fucking his hole with them and making Kiba shiver in bliss at the duel stimulation of not only wider thickness but also immediately faster strokes. He panted desperately, if Naruto kept this up he was going to cum all over his bed, the extraordinary friction was shredding the last of his control and when the next strong thrust rubbed expertly over his prostate Kiba gasped and moaned loudly, his hips bucking as he came... but he didn’t cum as the experienced lover’s hand enclosed his cock pressing down along the top and blocking his release. Kiba wailed, the desire to cum warring with the staggering rush of pleasure sweeping through him. The domineering alpha didn’t release Kiba’s erection even as his fingers abruptly left Kiba’s hole and his huge cock pierced him to the base. Kiba panted and howled as Naruto immediately fucked his ass with slow deep forceful thrusts, his whole body trembled with his ravenous hunger and he whined feverishly in nearly unbearable need. Naruto’s hand slipped free of Kiba's shaft, his hands swiftly grasping his hips and he fucked Kiba fast, every spear sinking powerfully far into his body as he held the submissive man’s hips stationary. Kiba wailed and thrashed his orgasm so strong he was sobbing in gratification, his cock jumping as he came hard, all his muscles clasping and spasming wildly around the massive erection still slamming deep into him. As Kiba’s orgasm ended he dropped exhausted on the bed, his tail draped to the side and felt Naruto’s body covering him, fucking him in the most agonizing pleasure he had ever felt as the feral male thrust painfully deep and sank his teeth into the back of Kiba’s shoulder. Kiba cried out but it was in as much rapture as pain at the overwhelming stimulation. The feel of Naruto’s fearsome canines in his shoulder pinning him and the leap of the demanding man’s cock in his body brought such ecstasy that Kiba couldn’t draw a breath. He could feel the magnificent alpha’s cum jetting out a coating the inside of his weary body and the sharper pain of his long teeth in his flesh as he climaxed and it was perfect! 

When Naruto released his bite he remained covering Kiba, licking the damaged skin, with slow and affectionate licks. Kiba could still feel the sated length of Naruto’s cock in his body, it gave him the feeling of being claimed and brought a contentment Kiba hadn’t guessed he could feel... he felt a spike of disappointment when his fierce lover withdrew, his mouth leaving Kiba’s now clotted bite mark.

Naruto rose from the bed and Kiba rolled over to look at him, releasing his body back to its natural form. Naruto gave him a little knowing smile, his eyes those of an alpha over a subordinate pack mate, but he only said, “Looks like we are going to be very late meeting the girls.” 

Kiba lay looking up at him in wonder and when his mind finally registered the comment he just nodded absently, his mind still reeling from what had just happened. 

“You want to take a shower and clean up? I’ll call Sakura and let her know we will catch them for ramen after the movie.” Naruto’s gaze turned playful.

Kiba nodded once more, his eyes thoughtful as he studied Naruto, the dominant man was still there, and he realized that side of Naruto had always been there. It was subdued, easily over-looked behind his playful façade... but it was there and Kiba would never be able to think of Naruto the same way.

Kiba washed up, Naruto slipped into the shower as he dressed and then swiftly donned his own clothes meeting Kiba in the living room with an easy grin, “We better go. If we are late to Ichiraku’s Sakura will pound us both.”

Kiba gave a slightly bemused smile; it was hard to reconcile this playful harmless man with the fiery alpha behind that grin. But Naruto’s jovial humor quickly relaxed him and by the time they got to Ichiraku’s Kiba was his usual mischievous self. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END... OR IS IT?  
Zoophilia: The person with the fetish wants to be TREATED like an animal, this is different from bestiality in which the person wants to have sex with an animal.


End file.
